meant to be
by gr8 gal
Summary: Some of the crew of voyager make a plan to get two of their friends together. please R


This is my first voyager fic, be kind, i hope you like it.

p.s. I have just gone through this and corrected spellings. I couldn't believe how many there was!!! I bet i've missed a few too. lol! oh well. I changed bits that didn't read right too, but not much.

i own nothing blahdy, blahdy, blah...you get the point.

* * *

Everyone knew it, well apart from the two of them, they were meant for each other. Their intense unneeded arguing was driving the crew mad as the only reason for it was because they were both to stubborn to admit their real feelings. The captain more than the commander though. 

"I will speak to Janeway as soon as possible" Sighed Tom Paris taking a seat around the table with his collegue's. He thought it was weird how even though they had all detested each other in the first place they seem to all be so close now, like extended family. Of course there were people he didn't get on with but there always is isn't there. I mean you can't like everyone the same, everyone has there favourites.

"Why not now?" Asked B'Elanna Torres angrily giving her annoyed look in his direction. She saw Tom smile at how she reacted. This made her laugh, playfully hitting him.

"It would put me in great danger" Said Tom. Harry Kim and Seven of nine looked at him in concern and confusion. "They are having a argument at the moment and I wouldn't want to be the one to interrupt" he explained with a smile laughing as they realised he wasn't really in any danger at all.

"You are quite the joker Tom" Complemented Seven of Nine absentmindedly returning to her half eaten soup in front of her.

"They are seriously getting on each others nerves lately aren't they" Said Harry keeping his voice low so that the surrounding tables could not hear them.

"No, that's the wrong phrase" Said Tom. "I think their problem can only be described as…sexual tension" He said Pausing just before he said the last bit.

"What, you really think so?" Said Harry shocked

"Yes, most certainly" Tom commented.

"Although i am not the type to get involved in such goings on, i also agree with what Tom is saying about the captain and commander Chakotay"

"Someone should tell them?" Said B'Elanna opening her can.

"I'd rather float home" smiled Tom, imagining what they would say if he even tried to mention it to one of them. He stood up doing a impression on the captain. Trying to get his voice to sound husky yet feminin at the same time, much to the ammusements of the others. "Tom don't be so ridiculous, off with your head!"

"Yeah, i see what your saying" laughed B'Elanna "But they do need to find out because its really pecking my head"

"Isn't there a way we could let them see their feelings without actually telling them?" Suggested Seven of Nine.

"You mean like setting them up?" Said Harry inticed by the idea

"It would have to be well plan though, they are the leaders of this ship because they are not easially fooled" Said B'Elanna.

"You must remember though, as you say they are unaware of how the other feels about them, so they would not suspect this so called set up to happen."

"He's right. I say we do it" Said Seven standing up and clearing away her soup."Tell me if you come up with anything"

* * *

"That is not possible commander" Kathryn Janeway shouted slamming her hands down on the desk that they stood either side of. Anger flooding the room. There clenched faces inches away from each other. They'd been arguing so much lately she couldn't even remember what had started this argument. For a brief moment though she was caught by his familiar smell that she loved. And all seemed peaceful again. 

"Yes it is, your just being stubborn" Chakotay shouted back also slamming his hands down on the desk bringing her out of her trance. He loved how attractive her face was when she was angry.

"Me stubborn! The reason were having this conversation is cause you don't like Gravit Othela" She stormed bringing one hand to her side and waving it around in protest.

"I didn't say i did not like him, i said i didn't trust him" Corrected Chakotay

"Why not? All he has ever done is do things to help Voyager, hes even gone out of his way to do it. Yes i know hes a bit forward sometimes but thats just the way his species is" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"no its not and you know it! They only do things when they think they are going to get something out of it" he explained trying to control his anger.

"I've made it clear that there is nothing Voyager can give to him from the start" she shouted turning away to look out of the window.

"I know but i think he has hidden agenders" he said calmly, but not giving to much away.

"What hidden agenders?" Asked Kathryn turning back to face him and beginning to walk forward to him.

"I...he...you...we...i.." He stuttered struggling what to say. One because he didn't want to make his feelings for her known but secondly he didn't want to concern her.

"Well?" Repeated Kathryn now stood right infront of him.

"I...i don't know" He said avoiding eye contact.

"Fine. then we'll go ahead as planned. you dismissed commander" Said Kathryn walking back to her desk. Chakotay shook his head in annoyance before leaving with a heavy sigh.

Kathryn hated making him feel like that. Of all the people on the ship he was the one whos opinion she valued the most. Whether that was because of how she found her self attracted to him or cause he was once a captain himself she didn't know.

* * *

It had been three days since they had all had the conversation of how they were going to sort out the captains and commanders problems. They were now meeting together in the holodeck to devise a plan. They had ran a programme to make it into a small cottage type pub, it had a warm and cosy feel about it. They sat round a large circular table each sipping their drinks while trying to think of something. 

"We could have a party" Suggested Harry, this must have been about there 100th different suggestion between them but nothing was seeming to go right.

"No, we had them before, they both spend the night staring at each other longingly, but thats about as intimate as they get" Said Tom.

"A carnival" suggested B'Elanna

"That would be too out of the normal, they would be suspicious" Said Tuvok flagging the holographic barman for another drink.

"Theres got to be something" Said Seven starting to get annoyed.

"Suprise candle lit dinner"

"no"

"What about a dance?" Suggested B'Elanna.

"A dance? That might actually work" Thought Tom

"But how will we be sure they will go together, through past experiense, i would expect Chakotay to invite anybody he nows he can not have a relationship with and the captain will go on her own saying she has just come to do her speech" Explained Tuvok in his usual manner but part of his expression almost looked annoyed, almost.

"We will make it so they both ask each other" Smiled Seven.

"How would we achieve this?" Questioned Seven

"We would trick them" Said Tom his eyes brightening with the idea that was forming in his head.

"We would decieve the captain and commander" Said Tuvok concerned.

"Yes, well kind of...not properly" Said B'Elanna at his disapproving look "its the only way"

"We would make them over hear us talking, then they would think the other has the same feelings" Said Tom excitedly.

"I still think they would ignore this" Said Tuvok.

"Me too" Agreed Seven "They would ask other people"

"Not if we got it so that anybody they asked said no" Smiled Harry.

"That would envolve getting the wholed of the crew on board. How would we know that they would keep this to themselves and not tell them?" Said Seven concerned.

"Its a chance we should take" Said B'Elanna. "I think they would want the arguing to stop as well though"

"Lets do it then"

They nodded in agreement and began to plan the small details to perfection.

* * *

Janeway sat on the sofa in her readyroom staring out to the stars, swishing a glass of red wine around in her hand. These stars she had travelled and saw so many times before but yet she'd never seen these particular ones. Each star with the same twinkle yet completely different in everyway possible. 

"Beautiful aren't they"

"Arh!" Kathryn screamed in shock at the voice that came from behind her. She jumped up in shock spilling her wine all down her top."Gravit...you scared me"

"Sorry, you just looked so enticed by what you saw i didn't want to alert you" he said moving from his position a few metres back from her. He looked down at the stain on her once white top which she was now patting trying to remove some of it but failing badly. "Here let me". He stretched out his hairy arm and formed his hand as if he was about to grab her breast making her panick, but before she could assume anything more he just waved his hand and the stain dissapeared without a trace.

"Thank you" Smiled Kathryn half in relief and half cause she was laughing at herself for thinking that he was going to do that.

"My pleasure" He said forming his black lips into a cunning smile showing his yellow rotten teeth. Well fangs she always thought was more appriote to call them. His breathe was repulsive, a mixture of wet dog and rotten food. She looked down so that she breathed in the least amount of his breath possible whilst fighting back a cough.

"I did not know you were coming" She said stepping away from under his 6ft 7 frame and moving to put her glass down on her desk.

"Neither did I." He laughed. She laughed pleasently but did not find it funny. "I just felt like popping in to check you have not change your mind about our deal"

"No rest assure, everything is going as planned" She said turning round to walk behind her desk.

"Very good" He replied. She had now reached the other side of her desk and turned back round to face him but he had gone.

"What the..." She stummered in suprise. "god, why does he always do that" She said slamming down in her chair in fustration. Looking round the empty room she breathed a heavy sigh. She picked up her glass and looked at the remainder that was left of what had been a full glass. Suddenly there was a chime at the door.

"Come in" She shouted. The doors slid open and Tom Paris, Tuvok and B'Ellanna entered.

"Hello" She said pleasently.

"Hi, Captain" Replied Tom taking lead of the three of them. "Sorry we have come so late in the night"

"No problem, how may I help you?" She asked putting the glass back down and concentrating fully on them.

"We were wondering" Began Tom. "We have had quite a few stressful weeks recently"

"I agree" She said wondering what was coming. What crazy idea her crew had come up with this time.

"Is their any chance we could maybe have a celebration to lighten the crews mood?" Finished B'Elanna

"Party, what type of parking are you thinking of?" she said smiling pleased with the idea they too were thinking of the good of the crew not just depending on her.

"A dance" Explained Tuvok "We thought we could do it in order to celebrate our recent deal we have made with Gravit Othela"

"Yes, something new, that would be good" She said standing up. "When were you planning on aranging this dance for?"

"Well this saturday night straight after the deal has been made if we have your permission" Smiled Tom happyily. They were interupted by Chakotay tapping lightly on the open door.

"I was just passing, is everything alright?" he asked seeing it was strange for them to be congregating at this time in the night.

"Chakotay, i'm glad your here. They have come to me to ask if they can organise a dance to celebrate our deal. I am all for it, are you?" She asked standing next to Tuvok.

"A dance...well, yes" He said confused.

"Go ahead then, let us know if you need anything" She smiled.

"Thank you" They said, the three of them leaving together.

"Thats weird" Said Chakotay walking fully into the room now instead of just hovering at the doorway.

"What is?" Said Kathryn

"A dance, its normally just a piss up ain't it" Laughed Chakotay

"Yes, i think its good for a change every now and again" Smiled Kathryn.

"Yes it is. I'm just concerned at the word dance, its not quite my usual" cringed Chakotay wobbling his hips in circles and clicking his fingers. Those sexy hips thought Kathryn. She couldn't help but think he looked good.

"No, mine neither but well, we'll have to see whats arranged" Said Kathryn

"Yes true. Good night Kathryn" Waved Chakotay leaving. Kathryn, he'd addressed her Kathryn. She loved that. It had been a while since he had aswell. It was going to be a eventful week.

* * *

"There done" Said B'Elanna placing the large pile of different posters down infront of the children who she had got to make them for her. 

"These are brill" Smiled Nioami proudly showing hers to the others and looking at theirs.

"Now would you like to do one last thing for me?" Asked B'Elanna looking at them nicely as they all nodded excitedly."Put them up all over the ship"

The kids ran off excitedly there posters in hands.

* * *

"The deal went successfully" Smiled Chakotay walking across the mesh hall to Tom and Harrys table. 

"Great" Replied Harry

"The party goes ahead as normal then" Smiled Tom.

"It certainly does" Said Chakotay "So are you going to tell us anymore details of what is happening tonight?"

"Nope, you'll just have to come and see, its all a suprise!" Laughed Tom a michievous look across his face. "Just wear your tux's and a date thats all i can say"

Tom and Harry left without saying another word. A date, he'd been so busy organising this deal he'd forgot to ask anyone. But who? Everyone would have dates by now. He knew who he wanted to ask, Kathryn, but she would definately have a date by know, she was so beautiful. Panick struck in quick, to quick. He couldn't go on his own, that would be embarrissing. What could he do? He jumped up walking as quickly as he could out of the mesh hall with out causing suspicion. He was now in the corridoors walking quickly down them. He was just going to ask anyone, it was all he could do. The first person he came across was a tall Blonde girl he recognised from engineering. He recognised her because he remembered the first time that he'd saw her he'd been stuck for what to say because of the size of her nose was so damn destracting.

"Errr, Rachel?" He said just as he was at the side of her.

"Yes Commander" She said turning to look at him smiling. Though it still didn't make him look away from her nose.

"I...I was wondering...Do you have a date for tonight?" He said quickly cause he knew if he waited, he wouldn't say it.

"Sorry, but i already have one" She said apoligetically. He didn't know whether he was relieved or not by this answer but gave her a understanding smile and carried on at his quick pace down the corridoor. He asked another girl a bit further on but she too had a date. He asked another five girls but all had dates. Come on theres not that many men on this ship is there. He paced quickly round the corridor walking straight into the captain.

"Oh, Captain i'm sorry" He laughed holding her to stop her falling.

"Its alright" She laughed back "Whats the panick?"

He looked at her nervously, should he tell her or not. No, that would embarress him, even more. Confessing to the one woman he wanted to ask that he didn't have a date.

"Erm...nothing, just" He quickly carried on running to avoid answering.

"Chakotay?" She asked Looking at him run off, but it was too late he was gone. She shook her head half in confusion and half in amusement. This ship definately needed this party.

* * *

She was ready. She had finally decided on what to wear after pulling her wardrobe apart and piling all the clothes high on the floor at the side\of her bed. She had choosen a luxurious red chiffon and satin dress with a full skirt that just touched the floor. The sleeves were off the shoulder and small but puffy to compliment the v-line neck that showed her bulging yet elegant cleavage. A satin band with a bow and long streamers was attached neatly round her waist to emphasis her hourglass figure nicely. To tie it all in she had put a matching satin bow in her wavy hair and the same colour shoes. Not that you could see them under the sparkling hem of the dress. She couldn't help but say it this dress looked like it had been custom made for her. She had accomplimented the dress with small silver dimond jewelry so not to make a destraction but to add decoration. She looked at the clock. 8 o'clock. Should she set off now or late. She had no date so would it be easier to turn up when everyone was there and hopefully not get noticed or now when not many people would be there so no one would know. Oh, stuff it. She was the captain, she had been busy it didn't matter. Taking a deep breath as if sucking in the courage from the room she set off for the holedeck.

* * *

So, he'd spent all day trying to find a date but failed. He'd finally returned to his quarters to get dressed when he'd saw the first couple setting off for the holodeck. He finished tieing his bow tie after the seventh attempt and was finally happy with it. He'd never been able to do ties he was so lucky that he didn't have to do a job that wore suits all the time. He smoothed down the fabric of his black suit that had the gleming white shirt underneath. It was ecceptionally clean. He looked rather dashing, if he said so himself. He even had the white fabric coming out of his jacket pocket like he'd seen on some of Tom's holomovies. He set off proud down the corridor to the turbo lift. He stood out side it waiting for the lift that was obviously in use. 

"Boo!" Came Kathryns voice from behind him making him jump about 10ft up in the air. He swirled round to see her. He was lost for words, she looked georgous. They were silent for about thirty seconds as he just looked her up and down his gob wide open, he didn't realise he was doing it. Kathryn blushed shyly.

"You...you look amazing" He gulped bringing him out of his trance though he still struggled not to look at her.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" She smiled and they stepped into the lift together. Once the doors had closed the small space let her smell his masculin aftershave. It made her feel weak. She just wanted to dive on him there and then.

"You on your own?" Asked Chakotay breaking the silence again.

"Yes, i've been to busy to organise a date. You?" She explained with a bit of a laugh.

"Same here" He laughed back. Suddenly a idea stuck them both at the same time but who would be the first to speak.

"Would you take offensive if you got asked at last minute?" Chakotay smiled with a glint of cheekyiness in his eyes.

"Most certainly not. Why? You offering?" Returned Kathryn in the same flirty cheeky tone he'd addressed her with.

"I am."

"Well, I except" Smiled Kathryn. They linked arms just as the lift stopped and stepped out together. Both secretly over joyed.

"Do you know anything thats happening tonight?" Asked Kathryn hearing the party through the doors of the holodeck.

"Not a clue, Tom wouldn't say" Said Chakotay

"Guess we'll find out together then" Said Kathryn nervously. They linked each other tighter and walked into the holodeck. It was amazing! They had never seen anything like it before.

"Wow!" Gasped Kathryn looking at the tall castle that stood before them.

"He's not bad at making these holodeck programmes is he" Laughed Chakotay at the sheer size of the castle and scenery. Also the amazment that had filled Kathryns eyes. She was like a kid on christmas morning when they first see that santa's been. The castle had a bridge to it over a mote, it was so life like. They began to walk across. The doors were open and they could hear the distant sound of music from deep inside. They entered into the stone corridoors, it was so real. They made there way in the direction of the music clearly leading them to the great hall. They stepped inside. It was so beautiful. The medieval look had been magically decorated with stremers and sparling lights like disco balls. They stood at the top of the staires that had been covered with a red carpet looking over everything. Arm still in arm they began to walk down the steps people were looking at them, seeing who had come with the captain. Tom gave B'Elanna a victorious smile before running over to meet them at the bottom of the staires.

"Welcome, captain, commander" He greeted taking Kathryns free hand and kissing it.

"you have done a spectacular job" Complemented Kathryn

"I had a lot of help" Smiled Tom

"Don't be so modest" said B'Elanna who was now stood beside him lovingly carressing his arm. They were a nice couple. Of all the people on board voyager that she thought would never fall in love these were the two that first sprang to her head. but they'd proved everyone wrong. B'Elanna was wearing a purple satin strapless corset top dress that had a smooth straight skirt. she had matching gloves on as well. It was a very nice dress that really brang out the colours in her hair, she wasn't really the dressy tipe but she knew how to work it when she did.

"A drink?" Offered Neelix who was happily walking round with a tray of drinks that looked like cocktails but magical. They looked like a glittery liquid that changed colours as it went further up the glass.

"What is this?" Asked Chakotay curiously picking up one of the glasses for him and one for kathryn.

"its one of Toms recipe's" Explained Nelix "It truely is a strange formula, the ingredents i myself would never have thought to mix together"

"One of yours is it Tom?" Laughed Kathryn giving him a quizzing look before seeing Kes and beginning to walk to see her.

"I just want to remind you that we only have one doctor on board" Commented Chakotay laughing so that only Tom would hear.

"Just keep the captain under control, then i won't get in to much trouble" Winked Tom. Plan one done, he know had given a excuse for Chakotay to stay with Kathryn all night. Also plan two on the way, getting them well and truely senslessly drunk.

* * *

It was\already 2o'clock now and the party was in full swing. The entertainment was really starting to get good as well. They had alreay seen four self made bands that had played some classic songs from the 20th and 21st century which had seemed to be the themed years for this party. They had also done some songs of there own which everyone had seemed to like. They had now stopped the bands though and left it up to the gigantic sound system. 

"I loooove this song" Slurred Kathryn heavily putting her half drunk drink down. Chakotay was secretly pleased she'd not finished this one. "Let's dance!" Kathryn jumped up stumbling.

"What?" Panicked Chakotay steadying her but not standing up.

"Dance, come' on" Said Kathryn trying to pull him up by his arms that were round her waist but failing. Chakotay shook his head laughing. Kathryn pouted her lip at him "Pleeeeeease" How could he give in to that face.

"Ok, if you promise to stop drinking" Smiled Chakotay standing up with her.

"Yay!" Cheered Kathryn dragging him onto the dancefloor through the crowd. As much as he didn't like have a starship full of drunken people, for Kathryns sake he was glad they were not going to remember much of tonight either. The circled to the middle of the floor dancing.

"Go Captian!" Screamed B'Elanna when Kathryn joined in a few of the others in a dance routine that not many of knew. Kathryn giggled as she left to join Chakotay who was now stood at the side again. She got there and finished her drink from before in one.

"I thought you said you'd stop if i danced with you" Laughed Chakotay at Kathryns cheeky smile looking into his handsome brown eyes. So sexy she was sure they must have been contacts.

"I never agreed, you just assumed i had" She said not taking her look off his eyes. Like she was in a trance.

"Right come on then" Chakotay stood up dragging her back on the dance floor. Kathryn squealed as the room span. They started dancing Chakotay didn't take his hands from around her the whole time incase she'd fell over, well that was his excuse, he just wanted to put them there and Kathryn hadn't seemed too bothered. As the music had got gradually more up tempo Kathryn's dress had slipped further down revealing more and more cleavage. He couldn't help but look at the bulging mounds that were bobbing around infront of him. He suddenly looked up aware he was being watched. It was Tom.

"Be careful you might go blind commander" grinned Tom winking dancing off as quickly as he'd appeared so that Kathryn couldn't see his face.

"What?" said Kathryn confused. "Whats he on about?"

"Nothing, i think its the wine" blushed Chakotay spinning her round to try and change the subject. It worked well cause Kathryn seemed to completely forget and continued to dance.

* * *

"I think we've done it" Smiled B'Elanna giving a high five to Harry. 

"Yeah, they've been together all night" Noted Harry "Well done Tom"

"I couldn't have done it without your help" Smiled Tom sitting down putting his arm around B'Elanna who lent against him tiredly.

"We just gotta make sure that when they leave here they continue to be together" Said Harry watching as the captain and Commander were dancing slowly resting against each other.

"Yeah, we'll have to follow them home" Said Tom

"What? Can't we just go to bed" Moaned B'Elanna.

"Nope" Laughed Tom kissing her forehead.

* * *

As the music had gradually increased it was now starting to slowly decrease, clearly the sign that it was time to go. Well, it was 4 o'clock thought Kathryn. She rested her head on Chakotays strong shoulders as they swayed to the music. Her hands around his back and his around hers. With every movement she got a wiff of his smell, she loved it. She wished this moment could never end. Tonight she had been able to be Kathryn again, not the captian of a star fleet ship and she liked it. To have fun and laugh and joke. 

"Do you think we should go?" Asked Chakotay laughing as there was only them two and the odd other couple left.

"Yeah, i suppose we should" Smiled Kathryn lossening her grip but still holding on to him.

"Your gonna have to let go a bit more for us to walk at least a bit dignified" Smiled Chakotay looking at her blushing face.

"I can't" She gripped on tighter, please just 10 more minutes she thought. She felt like cinderella being whisked away from the ball before she had kissed her prince.

"Why?" He looked at her concerned. She had to tell him the truth, how she really felt.

"Cause i know that if i let go now that...i'll fall flat on my arse" She finished regretfully. Damn you Kathryn! You stupid, stupid girl, why didn't you say it. As much as this comment was true Chakotay could see that it wasn't what she was going to say originally.

"Don't worry, i've still got you" Chakotay said and they began to walk back to their rooms.

* * *

"Their on there way back" Said Tom into his ear peice where Harry and B'Elanna was on the other end. "I'm following" 

He followed them for a bit.

"Stay well back, make sure that they don't notice you" Warned Harry

"No need to worry about that the speed theses two are walking. They've consumed well too much alcohol to even notice that the corridors are actually in straight not zigzags, never mind noticing me" Laughed Tom quietly.

"OK. I said you spiked that wine" Laughed Harry

"Harry, who do you think i am?"

"Tom Paris" Laughed Harry.

* * *

"Here we are" Said Chakotay as they reached Kathryns door. 

"Thank you" Smiled Kathryn smiling at him.

"Its alright, I wasn't just gonna leave you there was I" Laughed Chakotay helping her to turn to look directly at him.

"Noo...I don't mean that...i...i mean for tonnnight" Slurred Kathryn. "Its ween bonderful"

Chakotay laughed at her letters she got mixed up. Kathryn smiled too but only for a second then she returned her serious face and stared at him hypnotysed.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be if you kiss me" Said Kathryn quietly. Oh my god! She'd said it, finally, she'd said it. Not very loud but still he knows now. Here we go, prepare for rejection Kathryn.

"Ok" Chakotay leant down putting his hand behind her head the other one still round her back supporting her and kissed her softly on her lips. Those lips he be longing to touch for so long. God it felt good. Kathryn gasped in shock. "What? Sorry, were you joking?" panicked Chakotay pulling away.

"No, it just felt so...nice" Smiled Kathryn putting her hands around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. She couldn't believe this was happening. The kiss became more and more passinate, they backed up against the wall. Pressing her against it with his weight he moved his arm from behind her back and cupped her face with it. She moved one of the arms that was behind his neck down his back and to his bum squeezing his firm cheeks. After about two minutes of intense kissing Chakotay pulled apart, they were both out of breath. They stared at each other breatheing deeply. Never before had eithers emotions felt so powerful towards another.

"You don't know how long i've been wanting to do that" Smiled Kathryn

"Me too" Said Chakotay

"Maybe we were just.."

"Meant to be" they said together.


End file.
